1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, a device and use of the device for checking the accuracy of folding a parallelepiped box made from a cardboard blank
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
The blank that is used to form a cardboard box in the form of a parallelepiped comprises four adjacent panels extending between two opposite longitudinal parallel edges of the blank, the transverse sides of the panels being aligned along two parallel lines. One of the two opposite longitudinal parallel edges of the blank being formed with a gluing tab. At least some of the transverse sides of the adjacent panels are provided with flaps adapted to close the top and bottom surfaces of the box, folding lines being formed between the panels and also between the panels and the flaps. Slots having parallel edges are formed by folding the two side panels adjacent the opposite longitudinal edges of the blank on to the other two panels in order to join the opposite edges of the said blank so that the gluing tab overlaps the opposite edge.